


Of a Feather

by qu33nb33



Series: trans ducks trans ducks trans ducks !!! [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Acceptance, Agender Character, Coming Out, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Characters, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Huey, Trans Female Webby, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dewey, dewey is a trans boy, huey is also a trans girl, webby is a trans girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: Huey liked cold hard facts above just about anything else in life. They were comfortable and familiar in a world that was often uncomfortable and strange. She hated metaphors, or at least she hated them when she wasn't the one using them."Huey? Why are you hiding in my closet?"





	Of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if i got anything wrong here! im afab nonbinary so im not familiar with the trans fem experience, but i tried to keep it pretty open
> 
> also this is THE most generic thing it could have been titled but im sticking with it

She managed to wait a month. A whole month of living in the manor, watching Webby skip around in a skirt or a dress every day. For thirty-one days, she had been content with just watching someone else wear a dress. She told herself that she didn't need to wear one, and that her _problem_ would just go away. The thirty-second day, though, was officially too much.

That was how, a month into her stay at the manor, Huey found herself in Webby's closet. Webby had gone outside to play with Dewey, which meant they would both be gone for at least an hour. No one else would bother her in that time, since no one else would bother checking Webby's room for her. At least, that was the plan, and it seemed pretty solid.

Thankfully, despite the age gap between them, Webby wasn't that much bigger than Huey. That meant that almost all of Webby's skirts fit just right--or close enough that Huey could barely tell the difference. Admittedly she wasn't experienced in wearing skirts, which was part of the problem.

A month ago hadn't been when the feeling started, but it had been when it had gotten  _bigger._ She knew girls at school of course. They had bows in their hair and they wore skirts and some of them had small amounts of makeup on. Her hands had always itched to touch those skirts. Her mind had always wondered what it would be like to wear one, to swing her hips back and forth and feel the material dance around her. She wanted bows, too--big bows that were soft and silky and teased her hair (which she also wanted).

Now, she stood face to face with a closet of skirts. They were folded neatly and put up, which made her wonder if someone would notice her take one. Well, she didn't mean to take one, that would technically be stealing, but she  _really_ wanted to. In the mean time, she tentatively slipped on a pink skirt and walked back into the room to look at herself in a mirror on the back of the door. 

It looked... Nice. Obviously the pink and the red didn't quite match, but she was wearing a  _skirt._ Maybe if she ruffled her feathers it would look like hair. Maybe if she found some eye liner her lashes would look fuller. Maybe--

But, all that meant it was more  _real._ And she didn't know how to feel about that. She knew what being trans was.  _Dewey_ was trans. But Dewey had known he was trans since they were little, and Huey  _hadn't._ She had thought she was a boy until... Recently. Only a few months ago. But then, as she stood in the mirror and adjusted where the skirt fell on her waist, she knew she had been wrong.

She had been wrong for  _so long_ though. Sure, maybe to someone else ten years wasn't a long time, but it was all she had. Her whole life, almost, she had been wrong.

She knew that their family--Or at least Donald and Louie--had accepted Dewey without question. Scrooge probably knew, too, though she wasn't sure. As long as no one bothered Dewey about it, they never talked about it. He had always been Dewey, and he always would be. But would the same go for Huey, who in many ways was her brother's opposite?

She fiddled with the hem of the skirt, which was a pleasant feeling at least. There was also the matter of Beakley and Webby herself. She doubted they knew about Dewey, and that made her scared. Surely if anything her brothers would stand up for her if it came down to it, but she didn't want it to come to that. Not over her, at least. And if outing herself meant outing Dewey, then that was completely out of the question.

Still, the skirt felt nice. Maybe that would be enough, for now. Until she had a more solid idea of how things would go, if she were to--

She heard someone quickly climbing the ladder behind her, and she dove into the closet before she even had a chance to think about it.

"I know I left it in here somewhere--There you are!" She nearly jumped out of her skin when Webby's booming voice approached the cracked closet door. She heard Webby grab something off of her dresser and snicker in a way that made Huey mildly concerned. Her silence that followed, though, was much more concerning as Huey realized she had no idea of Webby had  _left._

After a solid minute of silence, surely more than Webby could realistically tolerate, Huey made her way to the door of the closet and tried to peer around it to see if Webby was still in the room. She was met with a battle cry and nerf darts to the face, and she shrieked and launched herself back into the clothes and safety.

"Huey?!" Webby's voice was immediately apologetic, "Omg, I thought you were Dewey trying to scare me, I'm so sorry!"

She appreciated that Webby didn't think she was trying to scare her, at least. She sat up, a bit dazed, and smiled. "That's okay, Webby, I--"

"Why are you hiding in my closet?" She pulled him into a standing position and assessed the damage (a few nerf darts, but nothing serious) and her gaze locked on the skirt Huey was wearing. Huey felt a prickle on the back of her neck that warned her of danger, but it was  _Webby._ As dangerous as Webby was, she wasn't... She wasn't  _mean,_ was she?

"I--I, uh..." Lie? Truth? Lying was just delaying the truth, and it just meant she would have to lie more later to keep it up. She couldn't do that. She just... Couldn't. "I wanted to... Try on a skirt."

She prepared herself as best she could for any reaction, but she still found herself surprised when Webby grinned. "Oh! Okay! You're welcome to wear anything of mine. Just be sure to put it back, because Granny doesn't like it when I just through my clothes in the closet. Oh, are you going to wear any out, though? You can do that too! Are you going to buy a skirt? Granny probably would, or you could tell your Uncle Donald too--"

She smiled as Webby continued to talk. Yeah, she probably should have expected that reaction, but it was still nice to feel herself relax as Webby babbled on and on about how she could get a skirt of her own. She couldn't tell if Webby didn't know it was weird for her to wear a dress, or if Webby just assumed it was normal for her, or what, but she appreciated it and felt a surge of love for the older girl. So much so, in fact, that she actually reached out and hugged Webby mid-sentence.

"Is this your first time trying on a skirt?" Webby's voice was soft, which made Huey think she knew more than Huey had thought. 

She nodded. "Yeah. I've-I've been thinking about it all month, honestly." 

Webby nodded and tightened her arms around her. "I understand. It took me a long time to work up the courage to try on a skirt, too." Before Huey could ask what she meant, Webby pulled back and looked her in the eye, unusually serious. "I don't know why, and you don't have to tell me, but you're welcome to my closet, and anything else you need."

Huey frowned, uncertain of what she mean. She searched Webby's eyes and found them once again lit up with a smile. Realizing what Webby meant, Huey's eyes began to water. She wasn't  _alone._  

"By the way, not to insult your taste or anything, but a tan color would probably look better on you." Webby giggled, and Huey remembered just how awful the pink skirt realistically looked.

"Oh, right! Do--Do you have one? That I could... Borrow?" That meant it was a bit more real, of course. It meant she could go downstairs in a skirt and take whatever came. But it also meant that she had Webby by her side, and Dewey, and Louie, and probably Beakley, and--there was hardly even anyone left by the time she thought it through. This could be real. This could happen.

Webby let go of her long enough to jump up and down and squeal. "I have the perfect one! You can  _have_ it!"

And sure enough, it was a perfect fit. It was a bit small on Webby, which meant it fit Huey just right. It looked natural, like she had gone to the store and picked it out herself. It was her first skirt.

She grinned. "I love it." She twirled in the mirror and Webby giggled by her side. Huey grabbed the hem of the dress before she looked up at Webby once again. "I... I want to go downstairs in it. Could--Would you... Go with me?"

Webby grabbed her hand gently and tugged her towards the ladder. "Of course. Do you know what you're going to say?"

Huey thought about it for a moment as they climbed down, but she shook her head. "Not exactly. But I guess I'll just be... Telling them the truth. That I can do." She hadn't expected it to go this far, and her hands already began to shake with nerves. But if she didn't do it now, she didn't know when she would. With the reality check that Webby had provided, she realized she had no real reason to fear anyone's reaction. 

Webby beamed at her when they hit the bottom of the stairs. "I know you can."


End file.
